OP AG Character Sheets
by roboYeti
Summary: Where I store all the character sheet data so not to clutter up my other story.
1. Chapter 2 Bios

**Chapter 2 Bios**

(updated some errors and formatting)

 **Jasmine Level 2 10/200**

(+50 to stamina, +1 to Spirit for an act of courage, +1 to Spirit for Leveling up.)

(Money: -50,000 used on shopping and food. +5,000 for Bounty)

Reputation: Neutral -45 ( Notoriety: 50 || Prestige: 5)

Health 260 Spirit 1400 Stamina 1250

 **Stats**

Mind 14

Body 12

Spirit 14

Speed 15

Luck 12

 **Feats**

Ohara Native: You can read the lost language, the Poneglyphs. The World Government has its eye on you: +50 Notoriety

Bardic Magic: Your music can inspire people to greatness or wound their spirit. Can keep allies from falling to Conqueror's Haki or running away.—Dependent upon Musician Level versus Haki user's level.

 **Skills**

Archeology: Level: 1 (limit 2) 0% to next level. You can glean information from ruins and bones. Further training to know on sight which culture was where.

Brewing: Level: 1 (limit 4) 0% to next level. Every good party needs music and alcohol! You have been taught how to brew alcoholic drinks. Max Skill Level Limit raised by 2 for being a West Blue native: you may reach 2+ your level in this skill.

First Aid: Level: 1 (limit 2) 10% to next level. You can bandage wounds and stop bleeding status effects. Further training increases the types of wounds you can help heal and diagnosing what damage has been done. Higher levels also allow you to return health or stamina.

Martial Artist (bo staff)\- Grants the starting style of Simple Monkey. Simple Monkey incorporates leaps and long stabs. Further training or feats opens up other styles. May be combined with Elemental Martial Art styles.

- _Simple Monkey Style_ : Level: 1 (limit 2) 50% to next level. Consumes 10 stamina per minute, deals 1 bludgeoning damage per strike

Singing: Level: 1 (limit 4) 0% to next level. Consumes 5 stamina per minute. Utilizing Bardic Magic consumes an additional 20 Spirit per minute. You know how to sing and are no longer tone deaf. Skill Level Limit raised by 2 for being a West Blue native: you may reach 2+ your level in this skill.

Sailor (profession)- Level: 1 (limit 2) 0% to next level. You know how to rig the sails, steer, and clean a small fishing boat. Further training will lead to understanding more complex and different ships.

Swimming\- Level: 1 (limit 2) 0% to next level. Consumes 10 stamina per minute. Strong currents, large waves, bad weather, and wounds double the cost. You can swim. Further training will aid you in resisting deep sea currents, being able to stay afloat in a river's rapids or during a storm. Devil Fruit users may not have this skill.

 **Inventory**

Equipped: Cargo capris, t-shirt, tennis shoes.

Clothing: 2 cargo capri pants, 2 short shorts, 5 tank tops, 3 t-shirts (2 black, 1 blue), Grey hoodie, swim suit, sweat pants, combat boots.

Maps:

1 Treasure Map

Books:

Bloody Bergaher's Log Book – information from West Blue only

Book of Brewing: Sweet Ohara Sake, Sinbad's Sinful Wine, and Sparrow Rum

Book of Legends: a collection of myths about various islands throughout the world, focusing on the Grand Line.

Items:

Large Dial from the Sky Islands – Unidentified

Bamboo Bo Staff: Deals 10 damage per strike in the hands of a trained user.

Food: 6 protein bars, 7 tangerines.

 **Money** : 5,000 Beri

 **Oceanic Bank:** 950,000 stored; accruing .05% interest quarterly

 **Bounty Tracker** ::

Defeated Bloody Bergaher and his crew of 15. Turned in Alive. 5,000 Beri

* * *

 **Jasmine Bio 2** (her stats at the end of the chapter)

 **Level 2 60/200**

(+50 to Stamina bar, +1 to Spirit for an act of courage, +1 to Spirit for Leveling up, +10 to Spirit bar)

(Money: -50,000 used on shopping and food. +5,000 for Bounty)

Reputation: Neutral -45 ( Notoriety: 50 || Prestige: 5)

Health 260 Spirit 1410 Stamina 1360

 **Stats**

Mind 15

Body 13

Spirit 14

Speed 15

Luck 12

 **Feats**

Ohara Native: You can read the lost language, the Poneglyphs. The World Government has its eye on you: +50 Notoriety

Bardic Magic: Your music can inspire people to greatness or wound their spirit. Can keep allies from falling to Conqueror's Haki or running away.—Dependent upon Musician Level versus Haki user's level.

 **Skills**

Archeology: Level: 1 (limit 2) 0% to next level. You can glean information from ruins and bones. Further training to know on sight which culture was where.

Brewing: Level: 1 (limit 4) 0% to next level. Every good party needs music and alcohol! You have been taught how to brew alcoholic drinks. Max Skill Level Limit raised by 2 for being a West Blue native: you may reach 2+ your level in this skill.

First Aid: Level: 1 (limit 2) 10% to next level. You can bandage wounds and stop bleeding status effects. Further training increases the types of wounds you can help heal and diagnosing what damage has been done. Higher levels also allow you to return health or stamina.

Martial Artist (bo staff)\- Grants the starting style of Simple Monkey. Simple Monkey incorporates leaps and long stabs. Further training or feats opens up other styles. May be combined with Elemental Martial Art styles.

 _-Simple Monkey Style_ : Level: 2 (limit 2) 30% to next level. Consumes 8 stamina per minute, deals 2 bludgeoning damage

Sailor (profession)- Level: 1 (limit 2) 0% to next level. You know how to rig the sails, steer, and clean a small fishing boat. Further training will lead to understanding more complex and different ships.

Singing: Level: 2 (limit 4) 30% to next level. Consumes 5 stamina per minute. Utilizeing Bardic Magic consumes an additional 20 Spirit per minute. You know how to sing and are no longer tone deaf. Skill Level Limit raised by 2 for being a West Blue native: you may reach 2+ your level in this skill.

Swimming\- Level: 1 (limit 2) 0% to next level. Consumes 10 stamina per minute. Strong currents, large waves, bad weather, and wounds double the cost. You can swim. Further training will aid you in resisting deep sea currents, being able to stay afloat in a river's rapids or during a storm. Devil Fruit users may not have this skill.

 **Inventory**

Equipped: Cargo capris, t-shirt, tennis shoes.

Clothing: 2 cargo capri pants, 2 short shorts, 5 tank tops, 3 t-shirts (2 black, 1blue), Grey hoodie, swim suit, sweat pants, combat boots.

Maps:

1 Treasure Map

Books:

Bloody Bergaher's Log Book – contains information from West Blue only

Book of Brewing: Sweet Ohara Sake, Sinbad's Sinful Wine, and Sparrow Rum

Book of Legends: a collection of myths about various islands throughout the world, focusing on the Grand Line.

Items:

Large Dial from the Sky Islands – Unidentified

Bamboo Bo Staff: Deals 10 damage per strike in the hands of a trained user.

Food: 6 protein bars, 7 tangerines.

Erhu- a musical instrument

 **Money** : 5,000 Beri

 **Oceanic Bank:** 950,000 stored; accruing .05% interest quarterly

 **Bounty Tracker** ::

Defeated Bloody Bergaher and his crew of 15. Turned in Alive. 5,000 Beri


	2. Chapter 3 bios

Chapter 3 Bios

(updated some errors and formatting)

 **Jasmine's Bio 1**

 **Level 3 220/300**

(+1 to Mind and Body through learning and practice. +1 Skill point, +1 Feat, +1 stat point for leveling up. She is at 220 from sparring during the trip.)

Reputation: Neutral -45 ( Notoriety: 50 || Prestige: 5)

Health 260 Spirit 1510 Stamina 1460

 **Stats**

Mind 16

Body 14

Spirit 15

Speed 15

Luck 12

 **Feats**

Bardic Magic: Your music can inspire people to greatness or wound their spirit. Can keep allies from falling to Conqueror's Haki or running away.—Dependent upon Musician Level versus Haki user's level.

Ohara Native: You can read the lost language, the Poneglyphs. The World Government has its eye on you: +50 Notoriety

Sleeping Beauty: Sleeping doubles the amount of your regeneration while asleep. It also removes all status effects and reduces the effects of Wounds.

 **Skills**

Archeology: Level: 1 (limit 2) 0% to next level. You can glean information from ruins and bones. Further training to know on sight which culture was where.

Brewing: Level: 1 (limit 5) 0% to next level. Every good party needs music and alcohol! You have been taught how to brew alcoholic drinks. Max Skill Level Limit raised by 2 for being a West Blue native: you may reach 2+ your level in this skill.

First Aid: Level: 1 (limit 3) 40% to next level. You can bandage wounds and stop bleeding status effects. Further training increases the types of wounds you can help heal and diagnosing what damage has been done. Higher levels also allow you to return health or stamina.

Martial Artist (bo staff)\- Grants the starting style of Simple Monkey. Simple Monkey incorporates leaps and long stabs. Further training or feats opens up other styles. May be combined with Elemental Martial Art styles.

- _Simple Monkey Style_ : Level: 2 (limit 3) 10% to next level. Consumes 8 stamina per minute, deals 2 bludgeoning damage

Navigation\- Level 1 (limit 3) 0% to next level. You know how to use maps, stars, and compasses to guide a ship. Further increasing will allow you do sail without stars, maps, or compasses.

Sailor (profession)- Level: 2 (limit 3) 40% to next level. You know how to rig the sails, steer, and clean a small fishing boat. Further training will lead to understanding more complex and different ships.

Singing: Level: 3 (limit 5) 60% to next level. Consumes 5 stamina per minute. Utilizing Bardic Magic consumes an additional 20 Spirit per minute. You know how to sing and are no longer tone deaf. Skill Level Limit raised by 2 for being a West Blue native: you may reach 2+ your level in this skill.

Swimming\- Level: 2 (limit 3) 13% to next level. Consumes 8 stamina per minute. Strong currents, large waves, bad weather, and wounds double the cost. You can swim. Further training will aid you in resisting deep sea currents, being able to stay afloat in a river's rapids or during a storm. Devil Fruit users may not have this skill.

 **Inventory**

Equipped: Cargo capris, t-shirt, tennis shoes.

Clothing: 2 cargo capri pants, 2 short shorts, 5 tank tops, 3 t-shirts (2 black, 1blue), Grey hoodie, swim suit, sweat pants, combat boots.

Maps:

1 Treasure Map

Books:

Bloody Bergaher's Log Book – contains information from West Blue only

Book of Brewing: Sweet Ohara Sake, Sinbad's Sinful Wine, and Sparrow Rum

Book of Legends: a collection of myths about various islands throughout the world, focusing on the Grand Line.

Items:

Large Dial from the Sky Islands – Unidentified

RedWood Bo Staff: Deals 12 damage per strike in the hands of a trained user.

Food: 6 protein bars, 7 tangerines.

Erhu- a musical instrument

 **Money** : 5,000 Beri

 **Oceanic Bank:** 950,000 stored; accruing .05% interest quarterly

 **Bounty Tracker** ::

Defeated Bloody Bergaher and his crew of 15. Turned in Alive. 5,000 Beri

* * *

 **End of chapter update on skills only:**

 **Jasmine Level 3 237/300**

Reputation: Neutral -45 ( Notoriety: 50 || Prestige: 5)

Health 260 Spirit 1510 Stamina 1460

 **Stats**

Mind 16

Body 14

Spirit 15

Speed 15

Luck 12

 **Skills**

Archeology: Level: 1 (limit 2) 0% to next level. You can glean information from ruins and bones. Further training to know on sight which culture was where.

Brewing: Level: 1 (limit 5) 0% to next level. Every good party needs music and alcohol! You have been taught how to brew alcoholic drinks. Max Skill Level Limit raised by 2 for being a West Blue native: you may reach 2+ your level in this skill.

First Aid: Level: 2 (limit 3) 11% to next level. You can bandage wounds and stop bleeding status effects. Further training increases the types of wounds you can help heal and diagnosing what damage has been done. Higher levels also allow you to return health or stamina.

Martial Artist (bo staff)- Grants the starting style of Simple Monkey. Simple Monkey incorporates leaps and long stabs. Further training or feats opens up other styles. May be combined with Elemental Martial Art styles.

- _Simple Monkey Style_ : Level: 3 (limit 3) 39% to next level. Consumes 8 stamina per minute, deals 3 bludgeoning damage

Navigation\- Level 3 (limit 3) 8% to next level. You know how to use maps, stars, and compasses to guide a ship. Further increasing will allow you do sail without stars, maps, or compasses.

Sailor (profession)- Level: 3 (limit 3) 89% to next level. You know how to rig the sails, steer, and clean a small fishing boat. Further training will lead to understanding more complex and different ships.

Singing: Level: 5 (limit 5) 13% to next level. Consumes 5 stamina per minute. Utilizing Bardic Magic consumes an additional 20 Spirit per minute. You know how to sing and are no longer tone deaf. Skill Level Limit raised by 2 for being a West Blue native: you may reach 2+ your level in this skill.

 _-Lv 5 Song: Inspire Dreams_ : your voice brings to mind all listener's dreams. It grants them a temporary +5 to their Spirit stat (increased Spirit bar by 500 temporarily) for an hour after you finish your song. Removes any fear status effects. Costs 50 Spirit per minute while singing.

Swimming\- Level: 2 (limit 3) 13% to next level. Consumes 10 stamina per minute. Strong currents, large waves, bad weather, and wounds double the cost. You can swim. Further training will aid you in resisting deep sea currents, being able to stay afloat in a river's rapids or during a storm. Devil Fruit users may not have this skill.


	3. Chapter 4 bios

_**Chapter 4 Bios**_

(updated some errors and formatting)

 **Jasmine's Bio 1**

 **Level 5 0/500**

(Level up to 4: +50 to bar, +1 stat. Level up to 5: +1 skill, +1 stat, +1 random legendary feat/item/skill, learned a new skill)

Reputation: Neutral -25 ( Notoriety: 50 || Prestige: 25)

Health 310 Spirit 1510 Stamina 1460

 **Stats**

Mind 17

Body 14

Spirit 16

Speed 16

Luck 12

 **Feats**

Bardic Magic: Your music can inspire people to greatness or wound their spirit. Can keep allies from falling to Conqueror's Haki or running away.—Dependent upon Musician Level versus Haki user's level.

Legendary Water Affinity: You have an affinity for the element water. While in water you can swim faster, attack as per normal, and regenerate faster. Elemental Martial Arts(water) is doubled in effectiveness. Can have only one major or Legendary affinity feat and one minor affinity feat.

Ohara Native: You can read the lost language, the Poneglyphs. The World Government has its eye on you: +50 Notoriety

Sleeping Beauty: Sleeping doubles the amount of your regeneration while asleep. It also removes all status effects and reduces the effects of Wounds.

 **Skills**

Archeology: Level: 1 (limit 5) 0% to next level. You can glean information from ruins and bones. Further training to know on sight which culture was where.

Brewing: Level: 2 (limit 7) 0% to next level. Every good party needs music and alcohol! You have been taught how to brew alcoholic drinks. Max Skill Level Limit raised by 2 for being a West Blue native: you may reach 2+ your level in this skill.

Critical Strike: Level 1: (limit 5) 10% to next level. Spends 200 Spirit to double the attacks damage and 20% more likely chance to hit.

First Aid: Level: 2 (limit 5) 89% to next level. You can bandage wounds and stop bleeding status effects. Further training increases the types of wounds you can help heal and diagnosing what damage has been done. Higher levels also allow you to return health or stamina.

Martial Artist (bo staff)\- Grants the starting style of Simple Monkey. Simple Monkey incorporates leaps and long stabs. Further training or feats opens up other styles. May be combined with Elemental Martial Art styles.

- _Simple Monkey Style_ : Level: 4 (limit 5) 08% to next level. Consumes 6 stamina per minute, deals 4 bludgeoning damage per strike

Navigation\- Level 3 (limit 5) 8% to next level. You know how to use maps, stars, and compasses to guide a ship. Further increasing will allow you do sail without stars, maps, or compasses.

Sailor (profession)- Level: 3 (limit 5) 89% to next level. You know how to rig the sails, steer, and clean a small fishing boat. Further training will lead to understanding more complex and different ships.

Singing: Level: 5 (limit 7) 13% to next level. Consumes 5 stamina per minute. Utilizing Bardic Magic consumes an additional 20 Spirit per minute. You know how to sing and are no longer tone deaf. Skill Level Limit raised by 2 for being a West Blue native: you may reach 2+ your level in this skill.

-Lv 5 Song: _Inspire Dreams_ : your voice brings to mind all listeners' dreams. It grants them a temporary +5 to their Spirit stat (increased Spirit bar by 500 temporarily) for an hour after you finish your song. Costs 50 Spirit per minute while singing.

Swimming\- Level: 2 (limit 5) 13% to next level. Consumes 8 stamina per minute. Strong currents, large waves, bad weather, and wounds double the cost. You can swim. Further training will aid you in resisting deep sea currents, being able to stay afloat in a river's rapids or during a storm. Devil Fruit users may not have this skill.

 **Inventory**

Equipped: Cargo capris, t-shirt, tennis shoes.

Clothing: 2 cargo capri pants, 2 short shorts, 5 tank tops, 3 t-shirts (2 black, 1blue), Grey hoodie, swim suit, sweat pants, combat boots. Villager sunhat(short brim).

Maps:

1 Treasure Map

Books:

Bloody Bergaher's Log Book – contains information from West Blue only

Book of Brewing: Sweet Ohara Sake, Sinbad's Sinful Wine, Sparrow Rum, and Foul's Rotgut

Book of Legends: a collection of myths about various islands throughout the world, focusing on the Grand Line.

Items:

Large Dial from the Sky Islands – Unidentified

Stolen Denden mushi

RedWood Bo Staff: Deals 10 damage per strike in the hands of a trained user.

Food: 6 protein bars, 7 tangerines. 2 loaves of bread.

Erhu- a musical instrument

6 gemstones (2 amber, 1 blue quartz, 1 amethyst, 1 tigers eye, 1 topaz)

2 Molotov Cocktails

 **Money** : 5,000 Beri

 **Oceanic Bank:** 950,000 stored; accruing .05% interest quarterly

 **Bounty Tracker** ::

Defeated Bloody Bergaher and his crew of 15. Turned in Alive. 5,000 Beri

Iron Morty for 5,000,000 and Gladwin 'Foul' Rogue for 8,000,000. Plus 'Foul Rogue Crew' of 13 all turned in alive. +5,000 beri.

Total bounty collected: 13,010,000 beri (new bounties not turned in yet but keeping track here since I already did the math-it has not been added to her bank or invo yet)


	4. Chapter 5 bios

_**Chapter 5 Bios**_

 **Jasmine's Bio 1**

 **Level 5 175/500**

Reputation: Neutral -5 ( Notoriety: 50 || Prestige: 45)

Health 360 Spirit 1610 Stamina 1410

 **Stats**

Mind 17

Body 14

Spirit 16

Speed 16

Luck 12

 **Feats**

Bardic Magic: Your music can inspire people to greatness or wound their spirit. Can keep allies from falling to Conqueror's Haki or running away.—Dependent upon Musician Level versus Haki user's level.

Legendary Water Affinity: You have an affinity for the element water. While in water you can swim faster, attack as per normal, and regenerate faster. Elemental Martial Arts(water) is doubled in effectiveness. Can have only one Major or Legendary Affinity and one Minor Affinity.

Ohara Native: You can read the lost language, the Poneglyphs. The World Government has its eye on you: +50 Notoriety

Sleeping Beauty: Sleeping doubles the amount of your regeneration while asleep. It also removes all status effects and reduces the effects of Wounds.

 **Skills**

Archeology: Level: 1 (limit 5) 0% to next level. You can glean information from ruins and bones. Further training to know on sight which culture was where, how long ago it fell, and how to decode what actually happened there.

Brewing: Level: 2 (limit 7) 0% to next level. Every good party needs music and alcohol! You have been taught how to brew alcoholic drinks. Max Skill Level Limit raised by 2 for being a West Blue native: you may reach 2+ your level in this skill.

Critical Strike: Level 2: (limit 5) 87% to next level. Spends 200 Spirit to double an attacks damage and 20% more likely chance to hit.

First Aid: Level: 3 (limit 5) 88% to next level. You can bandage wounds and stop bleeding status effects. Further training increases the types of wounds you can help heal and diagnosing what damage has been done. Higher levels also allow you to return health or stamina.

Martial Artist (bo staff)\- Grants the starting style of Simple Monkey. Simple Monkey incorporates leaps and long stabs. Further training or feats opens up other styles. May be combined with Elemental Martial Art styles.

 _Simple Monkey Style :_ Level: 5 (limit 5) 06% to next level. Consumes 6 stamina per minute, deals 4 bludgeoning damage per strike

Navigation\- Level 3 (limit 5) 8% to next level. You know how to use maps, stars, and compasses to guide a ship. Further increasing will allow you do sail without stars, maps, or compasses.

Rokushiki Style: -Skill Unknown-

 _Soru_ : Level 1 (limit 5) 25% to next level. Use 50 Spirit per minute to boost your speed by 10%. A Rokushiki technique where the spirit is used to enhance speed. Level capped at 5 until Rokushiki style is learned or a teacher is found.

Sailor (profession)- Level: 3 (limit 5) 89% to next level. You know how to rig the sails, steer, and clean a small fishing boat. Further training will lead to understanding more complex and different ships.

Singing: Level: 5 (limit 7) 13% to next level. Consumes 3 stamina per minute. Utilizing Bardic Magic consumes an additional 15 Spirit per minute. You know how to play the violin and are no longer tone deaf. Skill Level Limit raised by 2 for being a West Blue native: you may reach 2+ your level in this skill.

 _Lv Song: Inspire Dreams_ : your voice brings to mind all listeners' dreams. It grants them a temporary +5 to their Spirit stat (increased Spirit bar by 500 temporarily) for an hour after you finish your song. Costs 50 Spirit per minute while singing.

Swimming\- Level: 2 (limit 5) 13% to next level. Consumes 8 stamina per minute. Strong currents, large waves, bad weather, and wounds double the cost. You can swim. Further training will aid you in resisting deep sea currents, being able to stay afloat in a river's rapids or during a storm. Devil Fruit users may not have this skill.

 **Inventory**

Equipped: Cargo capris, t-shirt, tennis shoes.

Clothing: 2 cargo capri pants, 2 short shorts, 5 tank tops, 3 t-shirts (2 black, 1blue), Grey hoodie, swim suit, sweat pants, combat boots. Villager sunhat(short brim).

Maps:

1 Treasure Map

Books:

Bloody Bergaher's Log Book – contains information on West Blue only

Book of Brewing: Sweet Ohara Sake, Sinbad's Sinful Wine, Sparrow Rum, and Foul's Rotgut

Book of Legends: a collection of myths about various islands throughout the world, focusing on the Grand Line.

Items:

Large Dial from the Sky Islands – Unidentified

Large Pirate Knife: Deals 3 slashing damage per strike.

RedWood Bo Staff: Deals 10 damage per strike in the hands of a trained user.

Stolen Denden mushi

Food: 6 protein bars, 7 tangerines. 2 loaves of bread.

Erhu- a musical instrument

2 Molotov Cocktails

 **Money** : 5,000 Beri

 **Oceanic Bank:** 950,000 stored; accruing .05% interest quarterly (47,500 in three months)

 **Bank of Jones** : 13,406,875 berries.

 **Bounty Tracker** ::

Defeated Bloody Bergaher and his crew of 15. Turned in Alive. 5,000 Beri

Defeated Iron Morty for 5,000,000 and Gladwin 'Foul' Rogue for 8,000,000. Plus 'Foul Rogue Crew' of 13 all turned in alive. +5,000 beri.

Total bounty collected: 13,010,000 beri

AN: edited the skill levels as I has them at 7/9 max limits instead of 5/7 whoops.


	5. Chapter 6 bios

_**Chapter 6 Bios**_

 **Jasmine's Bio 1**

 **Level 5 275/500**

Reputation: Neutral -5 ( Notoriety: 50 || Prestige: 45)

Status: Health 360 Spirit 1610 Stamina 1470

 **Stats**

Mind 17

Body 14

Spirit 16

Speed 16

Luck 12

 **Feats**

Bardic Magic: Your music can inspire people to greatness or wound their spirit. Can keep allies from falling to Conqueror's Haki or running away.—Dependent upon Musician Level versus Haki user's level.

Legendary Water Affinity: You have an affinity for the element water. While in water you can swim faster, attack as per normal, and regenerate faster. Elemental Martial Arts(water) is doubled in effectiveness. Can have only one Major or Legendary Affinity and one Minor Affinity.

Ohara Native: You can read the lost language, the Poneglyphs. The World Government has its eye on you: +50 Notoriety

Sleeping Beauty: Sleeping doubles the amount of your regeneration while asleep. It also removes all status effects and reduces the effects of Wounds.

 **Skills**

Archeology: Level: 1 (limit 5) 0% to next level. You can glean information from ruins and bones. Further training to know on sight which culture was where, how long ago it fell, and how to decode what actually happened there.

Brewing: Level: 4 (limit 7) 0% to next level. Every good party needs music and alcohol! You have been taught how to brew alcoholic drinks. Max Skill Level Limit raised by 2 for being a West Blue native: you may reach 2+ your level in this skill.

Critical Strike: Level 3: (limit 5) 26% to next level. Spend 170 Spirit to double an attack's damage and 20% more likely chance to hit.

First Aid: Level 5: (limit 5) 43% to next level. You can bandage wounds and stop bleeding status effects. Further training increases the types of wounds you can help heal and diagnosing what damage has been done. Higher levels also allow you to return health or stamina.

(level 5 unlock) _Bonesetter_ : You have learned how to set broken bones: decreases the time spent healing a broken bone by 25%.

Martial Artist (bo staff)- Grants the starting style of Simple Monkey. Simple Monkey incorporates leaps and long stabs. Further training or feats opens up other styles. May be combined with Elemental Martial Art styles.

 _Simple Monkey Style_ : Level: 5 (limit 5) 6% to next level. Consumes 6 stamina per minute, deals 4 bludgeoning damage per strike

Navigation\- Level 3 (limit 5) 8% to next level. You know how to use maps, stars, and compasses to guide a ship. Further increasing will allow you do sail without stars, maps, or compasses.

Rokushiki Style: -Skill Unknown-

 _Rokushiki skill: Soru_ : Level 2 (limit 5) 69% to next level. Use 50 Spirit per minute to boost your speed by 10%. A Rokushiki technique where the spirit is used to enhance speed. Level capped at 5 until Rokushiki style is learned or a teacher is found.

Sailor (profession)- Level: 3 (limit 5) 89% to next level. You know how to rig the sails, steer, and clean a small fishing boat. Further training will lead to understanding more complex and different ships.

Singing: Level: 7 (limit 7) 56% to next level. Consumes 5 stamina per minute. Utilizing Bardic Magic consumes an additional 20 Spirit per minute. You know how to sing and are no longer tone deaf. Skill Level Limit raised by 2 for being a West Blue native: you may reach 2+ your level in this skill.

Lv 5 Song: _Inspire Dreams_ : your voice brings to mind all listeners' dreams. It grants them a temporary +5 to their Spirit stat (increased Spirit bar by 500 temporarily) for an hour after you finish your song. Costs 50 Spirit per minute while singing.

Swimming\- Level: 6 (limit 5) 53% to next level. Consumes 8 stamina per minute. Strong currents, large waves, bad weather, and wounds double the cost. You can swim. Further training will aid you in resisting deep sea currents, being able to stay afloat in a river's rapids or during a storm. Devil Fruit users may not have this skill.

 **Inventory**

Equipped: Cargo capris, t-shirt, tennis shoes. Googles

Clothing: 2 cargo capri pants, 2 short shorts, 5 tank tops, 3 t-shirts (2 black, 1blue), Grey hoodie, swim suit, sweat pants, combat boots. Villager sunhat(short brim).

Maps:

1 Treasure Map

Books:

Bloody Bergaher's Log Book – contains information on West Blue only

Book of Brewing: Sweet Ohara Sake, Sinbad's Sinful Wine, Sparrow Rum, and Foul's Rotgut

Book of Legends: a collection of myths about various islands throughout the world, focusing on the Grand Line.

Items:

Large Dial from the Sky Islands – Unidentified

Large Pirate Knife: Deals 3 slashing damage per strike.

RedWood Bo Staff: Deals 10 damage per strike in the hands of a trained user.

Stolen Denden mushi

Food: 6 protein bars, 7 tangerines. 1 loaf of bread.

Erhu- a musical instrument

2 Molotov Cocktails

 **Money** : 100,000 Beri

 **Oceanic Bank:** 950,000 stored; accruing .05% interest quarterly (47,500 in three months)

 **Bank of Jones** : 13,306,875 berries.

 **Bounty Tracker** ::

Defeated Bloody Bergaher and his crew of 15. Turned in Alive. 5,000 Beri

Iron Morty for 5,000,000 and Gladwin 'Foul' Rogue for 8,000,000. Plus 'Foul Rogue Crew' of 13 all turned in alive. +5,000 beri.

Total bounty collected: 13,010,000 beri

edited some stuff.


	6. Chapter 7 bios

_**Chapter 7 Bios**_

 **Jasmine's Bio 1**

 **Level 6 213/600**

Reputation: Neutral -5 ( Notoriety: 50 || Prestige: 45)

Status: Health 420 Spirit 1610 Stamina 1570

 **Stats**

Mind 17

Body 15

Spirit 16

Speed 16

Luck 12

 **Feats**

Bardic Magic: Your music can inspire people to greatness or wound their spirit. Can keep allies from falling to Conqueror's Haki or running away.—Dependent upon Musician Level versus Haki user's level.

Legendary Water Affinity: You have an affinity for the element water. While in water you can swim faster, attack as per normal, and regenerate faster. Elemental Martial Arts(water) is doubled in effectiveness. Can have only one Major or Legendary Affinity and one Minor Affinity.

Ohara Native: You can read the lost language, the Poneglyphs. The World Government has its eye on you: +50 Notoriety

Sleeping Beauty: Sleeping doubles the amount of your regeneration while asleep. It also removes all status effects and reduces the effects of Wounds.

(1 feat point stored)

 **Skills**

Archeology: Level: 1 (limit 6) 0% to next level. You can glean information from ruins and bones. Further training to know on sight which culture was where, how long ago it fell, and how to decode what actually happened there.

Brewing: Level: 4 (limit 8) 0% to next level. Every good party needs music and alcohol! You have been taught how to brew alcoholic drinks. Max Skill Level Limit raised by 2 for being a West Blue native: you may reach 2+ your level in this skill.

Critical Strike: Level 4: (limit 6) 31% to next level. Spend 160 Spirit to double an attack's damage and 20% more likely chance to hit.

First Aid: Level 5: (limit 6) 43% to next level. You can bandage wounds and stop bleeding status effects. Further training increases the types of wounds you can help heal and diagnosing what damage has been done. Higher levels also allow you to return health or stamina.

(level 5 unlock) _Bonesetter_ : You have learned how to set broken bones: decreases the time spent healing a broken bone by 25%.

Martial Artist (bo staff)- Grants the starting style of Simple Monkey. Simple Monkey incorporates leaps and long stabs. Further training or feats opens up other styles. May be combined with Elemental Martial Art styles.

 _Simple Monkey Style_ : Level: 6 (limit 6) 13% to next level. Consumes 6 stamina per minute, deals 4 bludgeoning damage per strike

Navigation\- Level 3 (limit 6) 8% to next level. You know how to use maps, stars, and compasses to guide a ship. Further increasing will allow you do sail without stars, maps, or compasses.

Rokushiki Style: -Skill Unknown-

 _Soru_ : Level 4 (limit 5) 21% to next level. Use 50 Spirit per minute to boost your speed by 10%. A Rokushiki technique where the spirit is used to enhance speed. Level capped at 5 until Rokushiki style is learned or a teacher is found.

Sailor (profession)- Level: 3 (limit 6) 89% to next level. You know how to rig the sails, steer, and clean a small fishing boat. Further training will lead to understanding more complex and different ships.

Singing: Level: 7 (limit 8) 56% to next level. Consumes 5 stamina per minute. Utilizing Bardic Magic consumes an additional 20 Spirit per minute. You know how to sing and are no longer tone deaf. Skill Level Limit raised by 2 for being a West Blue native: you may reach 2+ your level in this skill.

Lv 5 Song: _Inspire Dreams_ : your voice brings to mind all listeners' dreams. It grants them a temporary +5 to their Spirit stat (increased Spirit bar by 500 temporarily) for an hour after you finish your song. Costs 50 Spirit per minute while singing.

Swimming\- Level: 6 (limit 6) 53% to next level. Consumes 8 stamina per minute. Strong currents, large waves, bad weather, and wounds double the cost. You can swim. Further training will aid you in resisting deep sea currents, being able to stay afloat in a river's rapids or during a storm. Devil Fruit users may not have this skill.

 **Inventory**

Equipped: Cargo capris, t-shirt, tennis shoes. Googles

Clothing: 2 cargo capri pants, 2 short shorts, 5 tank tops, 3 t-shirts (2 black, 1blue), Grey hoodie, swim suit, sweat pants, combat boots. Villager sunhat(short brim).

Maps:

1 Treasure Map

Books:

Bloody Bergaher's Log Book – contains information on West Blue only

Book of Brewing: Sweet Ohara Sake, Sinbad's Sinful Wine, Sparrow Rum, and Foul's Rotgut

Book of Legends: a collection of myths about various islands throughout the world, focusing on the Grand Line.

Items:

Large Dial from the Sky Islands – Unidentified

Large Pirate Knife: Deals 3 slashing damage per strike.

RedWood Bo Staff: Deals 10 damage per strike in the hands of a trained user.

Stolen Denden mushi

Food: 6 protein bars, 7 tangerines. 1 loaf of bread.

Erhu- a musical instrument

2 Molotov Cocktails

 **Money** : 100,000 Beri

 **Oceanic Bank:** 950,000 stored; accruing .05% interest quarterly (4,750 in three months) _EDIT: this # was a bit high. Is corrected now though._

 **Bank of Jones** : 13,306,875 berries.

 **Bounty Tracker** ::

Defeated Bloody Bergaher and his crew of 15. Turned in Alive. 5,000 Beri

Iron Morty for 5,000,000 and Gladwin 'Foul' Rogue for 8,000,000. Plus 'Foul Rogue Crew' of 13 all turned in alive. +5,000 beri.

Total bounty collected: 13,010,000 beri

 **AN: some errors in last ones should be fixed considering that the skill limits were off last sheet.**


	7. Chapter 8 Bios

_**Chapter 8 Bios**_

 **Jasmine's Bio 1**

 **Level 7 23/700**

Reputation: Neutral 5 ( Notoriety: 50 || Prestige: 55)

Status: Health 430 Spirit 1610 Stamina 1570

 **Stats** (2 point stored)

Mind 18

Body 15

Spirit 16

Speed 16

Luck 12

 **Feats** (1 point stored)

Bardic Magic: Your music can inspire people to greatness or wound their spirit. Can keep allies from falling to Conqueror's Haki or running away.—Dependent upon Musician Level versus Haki user's level.

Ear of the Critic: You are adept at understanding sounds, melodies, and locating them as well as judging them. Debuffs or statuses caused by sound based attacks are easier to resist. Because of your well trained ear, off tune sounds are double offensive.

Legendary Water Affinity: You have an affinity for the element water. While in water you can swim faster, attack as per normal, and regenerate faster. Elemental Martial Arts(water) is doubled in effectiveness. Can have only one Major or Legendary Affinity and one Minor Affinity.

Ohara Native: You can read the lost language, the Poneglyphs. The World Government has its eye on you: +50 Notoriety

Sleeping Beauty: Sleeping doubles the amount of your regeneration while asleep. It also removes all status effects and reduces the effects of Wounds.

 **Skills** (1 point stored)

Archeology: Level: 1 (limit 7) 0% to next level. You can glean information from ruins and bones. Further training to know on sight which culture was where, how long ago it fell, and how to decode what actually happened there.

Brewing: Level: 4 (limit 9) 0% to next level. Every good party needs music and alcohol! You have been taught how to brew alcoholic drinks. Max Skill Level Limit raised by 2 for being a West Blue native: you may reach 2+ your level in this skill.

Critical Strike: Level 5: (limit 7) 61% to next level. Spend 160 Spirit to double an attack's damage and 20% more likely chance to hit.

First Aid: Level 5: (limit 7) 43% to next level. You can bandage wounds and stop bleeding status effects. Further training increases the types of wounds you can help heal and diagnosing what damage has been done. Higher levels also allow you to return health or stamina.

(level 5 unlock) _Bonesetter_ : You have learned how to set broken bones: decreases the time spent healing a broken bone by 25%.

Martial Artist (bo staff)- Grants the starting style of Simple Monkey. Simple Monkey incorporates leaps and long stabs. Further training or feats opens up other styles. May be combined with Elemental Martial Art styles.

 _...Simple Monkey Style_ : Level: 6 (limit 7) 13% to next level. Consumes 6 stamina per minute, deals 4 bludgeoning damage per strike

...Styles unlocked: Silent Serpent, Stone Monkey

Navigation\- Level 3 (limit 7) 8% to next level. You know how to use maps, stars, and compasses to guide a ship. Further increasing will allow you do sail without stars, maps, or compasses.

Rokushiki Style: -Skill Unknown-

 _...Soru_ : Level 5 (limit 5) 13% to next level. Use 50 Spirit per minute to boost your speed by 10%. A Rokushiki technique where the spirit is used to enhance speed. Level capped at 5 until Rokushiki style is learned or a teacher is found.

Sailor (profession)- Level: 3 (limit 7) 89% to next level. You know how to rig the sails, steer, and clean a small fishing boat. Further training will lead to understanding more complex and different ships.

Singing: Level: 7 (limit 9) 56% to next level. Consumes 5 stamina per minute. Utilizing Bardic Magic consumes an additional 20 Spirit per minute. You know how to sing and are no longer tone deaf. Skill Level Limit raised by 2 for being a West Blue native: you may reach 2+ your level in this skill.

...Lv 5 Song: _Inspire Dreams_ : your voice brings to mind all listeners' dreams. It grants them a temporary +5 to their Spirit stat (increased Spirit bar by 500 temporarily) for an hour after you finish your song. Costs 50 Spirit per minute while singing.

Swimming\- Level: 6 (limit 7) 90% to next level. Consumes 8 stamina per minute. Strong currents, large waves, bad weather, and wounds double the cost. You can swim. Further training will aid you in resisting deep sea currents, being able to stay afloat in a river's rapids or during a storm. Devil Fruit users may not have this skill.

 **Inventory**

...Clothing:

2 cargo capri pants, 2 short shorts, 5 tank tops, 3 t-shirts (2 black, 1blue), Grey hoodie, swim suit, sweat pants, combat boots. Villager sunhat(short brim).

Emerald green captains coat with a flared tail. Black and blue embroidery all about the edges with a large stylized black egret amid white jasmine like flowers embroidered upon the back. 2,000 beri

5 silk bandannas (emerald green with embroidered designs in gold, black, or white) 50 beri each

Googles: dark brown leather with clear crystalline glass. Bronze dragon décor . 100 beri

...Maps:

2 Treasure Maps

Map of West blue

Map of North blue

...Books:

Bloody Bergaher's Log Book – contains information on West Blue only

Book of Brewing: Sweet Ohara Sake, Sinbad's Sinful Wine, Sparrow Rum, Foul's Rotgut, Gladstone Rum

Book of Legends: a collection of myths about various islands throughout the world, focusing on the Grand Line.

...Items:

Large Dial from the Sky Islands – Unidentified

Large Pirate Knife: Deals 3 slashing damage per strike.

RedWood Bo Staff: Deals 10 damage per strike in the hands of a trained user.

Stolen Denden mushi

Erhu- a musical instrument

2 Molotov Cocktails

Packet of chocolate flower seeds

Gōrudenkorāru- 'golden coral' a named blade belonging to the Medici royal family (grand line kingdom) Stolen 10 years ago. Estimated worth: 100,000 beri- family willing to pay three times that.

Chest full of carved wooden places (designs of birds, oceans, monsters) different colored wood cut outs in addition to small gems placed with the art. Stone statuettes (5 to 10 inches high) of various heros and creatures, gemstones details added. Total worth estimated 20, 936 beri

Chest full of gold, stones, and jewelry. Total worth estimated 28,189 beri

Event chest (unopened)

...Booze

2 bottles of Ohara Sake

3 bottles of Elderberry wine

2 bottles of Gladstone Rum

 **Money** : 112,064 Beri

 **Oceanic Bank:** 950,000 stored; accruing .05% interest quarterly (4,750 in three months)

 **Bank of Jones** : 13,306,875 berries.

 **Bounty Tracker** :: (includes everyone of note she has defeated or helped defeat)

Bloody Bergaher and his crew of 15. Turned in Alive. Collected 5,000 Beri

Gladwin 'Foul' Rogue for 8,000,000 beri. Crew 'Foul Rogues' of 13 all turned in alive. +5,000 beri.

Iron Morty of the Foul Rogues. Collected 5,000,000

Hornblower "Drummer" Pete of the Sea Hounds. Unclaimed bounty of 5,035,000 Beri

Barton Hound Captain of the Sea Dog. Unclaimed bounty of 5,200,000 Beri

Aozora "Gentleman Sadist" Sado Captain of the Raging Penguin. Unclaimed bounty of 4,670,000 Beri

Ogura "Bloody Wall" Koji of the Tuxedo Pirates. Unclaimed bounty of 5,010,000 Beri

Loran Swan Captain of the Emerald Swan. Unclaimed bounty of 6,300,000 Beri

 **Total bounty defeated:** 39,225,000 beri

 **Actual Bounty claimed:** 13,010,000 beri

 **Total notable bounties defeated:** 7


	8. Chapter 9 bois

_**Chapter 9 Bios**_

 **Jasmine's Bio 1**

 **Captain of the** _ **Lady Lark**_

 **Level 7 23/700**

Reputation: Neutral +5 ( Notoriety: 50 || Prestige: 55)

Status: Health 450 Spirit 1610 Stamina 1570

 **Stats**

Mind 20

Body 15

Spirit 16

Speed 16

Luck 13

 **Feats**

Bardic Magic: Your music can inspire people to greatness or wound their spirit. Can keep allies from falling to Conqueror's Haki or running away.—Dependent upon Musician Level versus Haki user's level.

Ear of the Critic: You are adept at understanding sounds, melodies, and locating them as well as judging them. Debuffs or statuses caused by sound based attacks are easier to resist. Because of your well trained ear, off tune sounds are double offensive.

Legendary Water Affinity: You have an affinity for the element water. While in water you can swim faster, attack as per normal, and regenerate faster. Elemental Martial Arts(water) is doubled in effectiveness. Can have only one Major or Legendary Affinity and one Minor Affinity.

Loot Senses Tingling: Your ability to sniff out loot and find it is impressive: you can practically hear the gold calling you! +1 Luck

Ohara Native: You can read the lost language, the Poneglyphs. The World Government has its eye on you: +50 Notoriety

Sleeping Beauty: Sleeping doubles the amount of your regeneration while asleep. It also removes all status effects and reduces the effects of Wounds.

 **Skills** (1 point stored)

Archeology: Level: 1 (limit 7) 0% to next level. You can glean information from ruins and bones. Further training to know on sight which culture was where, how long ago it fell, and how to decode what actually happened there.

Brewing: Level: 4 (limit 9) 0% to next level. Every good party needs music and alcohol! You have been taught how to brew alcoholic drinks. Max Skill Level Limit raised by 2 for being a West Blue native: you may reach 2+ your level in this skill.

Critical Strike: Level 5: (limit 7) 61% to next level. Spend 160 Spirit to double an attack's damage and 20% more likely chance to hit.

First Aid: Level 5: (limit 7) 43% to next level. You can bandage wounds and stop bleeding status effects. Further training increases the types of wounds you can help heal and diagnosing what damage has been done. Higher levels also allow you to return health or stamina.

(level 5 unlock) _Bonesetter_ : You have learned how to set broken bones: decreases the time spent healing a broken bone by 25%.

Martial Artist (bo staff)- Grants the starting style of Simple Monkey. Simple Monkey incorporates leaps and long stabs. Further training or feats opens up other styles. May be combined with Elemental Martial Art styles.

 _Simple Monkey Style_ (bo staff): Level: 6 (limit 7) 13% to next level. Consumes 6 stamina per minute, deals 4 bludgeoning damage per strike

 _Silent Serpent Style_ (unarmed only) : Level: 1 (limit 7) 0% to next level. Consumes 10 stamina per minute, deals 1 piercing damage.

...Styles unlocked: Stone Monkey

Navigation\- Level 3 (limit 7) 8% to next level. You know how to use maps, stars, and compasses to guide a ship. Further increasing will allow you do sail without stars, maps, or compasses.

Rokushiki Style: -Skill Unknown-

 _Soru_ : Level 5 (limit 5) 13% to next level. Use 50 Spirit per minute to boost your speed by 10%. A Rokushiki technique where the spirit is used to enhance speed. Level capped at 5 until Rokushiki style is learned or a teacher is found.

Sailor (profession)- Level: 3 (limit 7) 89% to next level. You know how to rig the sails, steer, and clean a small fishing boat. Further training will lead to understanding more complex and different ships.

Singing: Level: 7 (limit 9) 56% to next level. Consumes 5 stamina per minute. Utilizing Bardic Magic consumes an additional 20 Spirit per minute. You know how to sing and are no longer tone deaf. Skill Level Limit raised by 2 for being a West Blue native: you may reach 2+ your level in this skill.

Lv 5 Song: _Inspire Dreams_ : your voice brings to mind all listeners' dreams. It grants them a temporary +5 to their Spirit stat (increased Spirit bar by 500 temporarily) for an hour after you finish your song. Costs 50 Spirit per minute while singing.

Swimming\- Level: 6 (limit 7) 90% to next level. Consumes 8 stamina per minute. Strong currents, large waves, bad weather, and wounds double the cost. You can swim. Further training will aid you in resisting deep sea currents, being able to stay afloat in a river's rapids or during a storm. Devil Fruit users may not have this skill.

 **Inventory**

Clothing:

2 cargo capri pants, 2 short shorts, 5 tank tops, 3 t-shirts (2 black, 1blue), Grey hoodie, swim suit, sweat pants, combat boots. Villager sunhat(short brim).

Emerald green captains coat with a flared tail. Black and blue embroidery all about the edges with a large stylized black egret amid white jasmine like flowers embroidered upon the back. 2,000 beri

5 silk bandanas (emerald green with embroidered designs in gold, black, or white) 50 beri each

Googles: dark brown leather with clear crystalline glass. Bronze dragon décor . 100 beri

Maps:

2 Treasure Maps

Map of West blue

Map of North blue

Books:

Bloody Bergaher's Log Book – contains information on West Blue only

Book of Brewing: Sweet Ohara Sake, Sinbad's Sinful Wine, Sparrow Rum, Foul's Rotgut, Gladstone Rum

Book of Legends: a collection of myths about various islands throughout the world, focusing on the Grand Line.

Items:

Large Pirate Knife: Deals 3 slashing damage per strike.

RedWood Bo Staff: Deals 10 damage per strike in the hands of a trained user.

Stolen Denden mushi

Erhu- a musical instrument

2 Molotov Cocktails

Packet of chocolate flower seeds

Gōrudenkorāru- 'golden coral' a named blade belonging to the Medici royal family (grand line kingdom) Stolen 10 years ago. Estimated worth: 100,000 beri- family willing to pay three times that.

Chest full of carved wooden plaques (designs of birds, oceans, monsters) different colored wood cut outs in addition to small gems placed with the art. Stone statuettes (5 to 10 inches high) of various heros and creatures, gemstones details added. Total worth estimated 20, 936 beri

Event chest (small chest of black wood with bronze edgings): 3 black pearls(1,000 beri ea), strange rod (unidentified), Large Dial from the Sky Islands – Unidentified

Booze

2 bottles of Ohara Sake

3 bottles of Elderberry wine

2 bottles of Gladstone Rum

 **Money** : 62,064 Beri

 **Ship** : _Lady Lark_ , 64' Schooner (worth~ 70 million) built of Elderwood with a coral woodwax coating.

 **Oceanic Bank:** 65,000 stored; accruing .05% interest quarterly (payout May 30th)

 **Bank of Jones** : 40,064 berries.

 **Bounty Tracker** : (includes everyone of note she has defeated or helped defeat)

Bloody Bergaher and his crew of 15. Turned in Alive. Collected 5,000 Beri

Gladwin 'Foul' Rogue for 8,000,000 beri. Crew 'Foul Rogues' of 13 all turned in alive. +5,000 beri.

Iron Morty of the Foul Rogues. Collected 5,000,000

Hornblower "Drummer" Pete of the Sea Hounds. Uncollected bounty of 5,035,000 Beri

Barton Hound Captain of the Sea Dog. Uncollected bounty of 5,200,000 Beri

Aozora "Gentleman Sadist" Sado Captain of the Raging Penguin. Collected bounty of 4,670,000 Beri

Ogura "Bloody Wall" Koji of the Tuxedo Pirates. Collected bounty of 5,010,000 Beri

Loran Swan Captain of the Emerald Swan. Collected bounty of 6,300,000 Beri

Total bounty collected: 28,990,000 beri

Total notable bounties defeated: (Must have a bounty of 1mill or greater) 7

* * *

 **Boulra Bio 2**

 **Quartermaster of the** _ **Lady Lark**_

 **Level 8**

Reputation: Con Artist -100 ( Notoriety: 110 || Prestige: 10)

Status: Health 480 Spirit 1010 Stamina 1670

 **Stats**

Mind 22

Body 16

Spirit 10

Speed 12

Luck 19

 **Feats:**

Background :Criminal: -50 notoriety, +2 skill max level in Deception, +2 skill max level in Thief (profession) Knowledgeable about the blackmarket and where to sell or buy illegal goods.

Background: Dock Rat: -50 Notoriety, +2 skill max level in Appraise, +2 skill max level in Sailor (profession) +1 Luck. Knowledgeable about dock work, minor amounts of ship maintenance, and how to resupply ships.

Calm Mind: You can keep calm under stressful situations. You cannot receive a Panicked status effect. +2 to Mind stat.

Pirateblood: It's in your blood to sail the seas, adventure and find treasure! You have an innate sense of when a fight or adventure is nearby. +1 Luck

 **Skills:**

Appraise: Level 10: You know how to appraise treasure to get an idea of what it's worth.

Deception: Level 10: From lying to cheating at games you know how to convince others of your lies or hide your cheating.

Martial Artist (bo staff, unarmed)\- Grants the starting style of Simple Monkey. Simple Monkey incorporates leaps and long stabs. Further training or feats opens up other styles. May be combined with Elemental Martial Art styles.

 _Simple Monkey Style_ (unarmed) : Level: 8

 _Silent Serpent Style_ (unarmed) : Level: 8

Swimming: Level 8

Swordsman (blades)- Grants the starting style of Slashing Wind. Slashing wind incorporates wider swings and focuses on dodging rather than parrying. Further training or feats opens up other styles. May be combined with Martial Art styles to unlock special styles.

 _Slashing Wind Style_ (blade): Level: 8

 _Sky Dragon_ (unarmed and blade): Level 4: Combined Slashing wind and Silent Serpent Style.

Thief (profession): Level: 10 : Knowledge of pickpocketing, house breaking, and lock picking.

 **Items of Note:**

High Quality Camera: capable of being used underwater, hard to break, heat and cold resistant.

Cutlass

Redwood Bo Staff

 **Bounties:**

Bralia 'Steel Fist' Yakoto, First Mate of the Emerald Corsairs. Collected bounty of 5,023,000 Beri

Total bounty collected: 5,023,000 beri

Total Bounties Defeated: 1


	9. Chapter 12 Bios

_**Chapter 12 Bios**_

 **Jasmine's Bio 1**

 **Captain of the** _ **Lady Lark**_

 **Level 7 393/700**

Reputation: Neutral 5 ( Notoriety: 50 || Prestige: 55)

 **Status** : Health 470 | Spirit 1670 | Stamina 1610

Unknown Status Effect: 0% Incubation

 **Stats**

Mind 21

Body 16

Spirit 16

Speed 16

Luck 13

 **Feats**

Bardic Magic: Your music can inspire people to greatness or wound their spirit. Can keep allies from falling to Conqueror's Haki or running away.—Dependent upon Musician Level versus Haki user's level.

Ear of the Critic: You are adept at understanding sounds, melodies, and locating them as well as judging them. Debuffs or statuses caused by sound based attacks are easier to resist. Because of your well trained ear, off tune sounds are double offensive.

Legendary Water Affinity: You have an affinity for the element water. While in water you can swim faster, attack as per normal, and regenerate faster. Elemental Martial Arts(water) is doubled in effectiveness. Can have only one Major or Legendary Affinity and one Minor Affinity.

Loot Senses Tingling: Your ability to sniff out loot and find it is impressive: you can practically hear the gold calling you! +1 Luck

Ohara Native: You can read the lost language, the Poneglyphs. The World Government has its eye on you: +50 Notoriety

Sleeping Beauty: Sleeping doubles the amount of your regeneration while asleep. It also removes all status effects and reduces the effects of Wounds.

 **Skills**

Appraise: Level: 4 (limit 7) 06% to next level. You know how to appraise treasure to get an idea of what it's worth. Further training to increase knowledge and accuracy.

Archeology: Level: 2 (limit 7) 68% to next level. You can glean information from ruins and bones. Further training to know on sight which culture was where, how long ago it fell, and how to decode what actually happened there.

Brewing: Level: 4 (limit 9) 0% to next level. Every good party needs music and alcohol! You have been taught how to brew alcoholic drinks. Max Skill Level Limit raised by 2 for being a West Blue native.

Critical Strike: Level 6: (limit 7) 13 % to next level. Spend 150 Spirit to double an attack's damage and 20% more likely chance to hit. [each level decreases cost by 10 (min cost 50 spirit) and increases chance to hit by 5% every 10 levels (max % 50)]

First Aid: Level 5: (limit 7) 43% to next level. You can bandage wounds and stop bleeding status effects. Further training increases the types of wounds you can help heal and diagnosing what damage has been done. Higher levels also allow you to return health or stamina.

(level 5 unlock) Bonesetter: You have learned how to set broken bones: decreases the time spent healing a broken bone by 25%.

Martial Artist (bo staff)- Grants the starting style of Simple Monkey. Simple Monkey incorporates leaps and long stabs. Further training or feats opens up other styles. May be combined with Elemental Martial Art styles.

 _Simple Monkey Style_ (bo staff, unarmed): Level: 7 (limit 7) 99% to next level. Consumes 4 stamina per minute, deals 7 bludgeoning damage per strike

 _Silent Serpent Style_ (unarmed): Level: 4 (limit 7) 92% to next level. Consumes 8 stamina per minute, deals 2 piercing damage.

Styles unlocked: Stone Monkey (req: 20 body, lvl 10 simple monkey)

Navigation\- Level 6 (limit 7) 50% to next level. You know how to use maps, stars, and compasses to guide a ship. Further increasing will allow you do sail without stars, maps, or compasses.

Rokushiki Style: -Skill Unknown-

 _Soru_ : Level 5 (limit 5) 13% to next level. Use 50 Spirit per minute to boost your speed by 10%. A Rokushiki technique where the spirit is used to enhance speed. Level capped at 5 until Rokushiki style is learned or a teacher is found.

Sailor (profession): Level: 7 (limit 7) 38% to next level. You know how to rig the sails, steer, and clean a small sailing boat. Further training will lead to understanding more complex and different ships.

Singing: Level: 7 (limit 9) 56% to next level. Consumes 2 stamina per minute. Utilizing Bardic Magic consumes an additional 13 Spirit per minute. You know how to sing and are no longer tone deaf. Skill Level Limit raised by 2 for being a West Blue native.

Lv 5 Song: _Inspire Dreams_ : your voice brings to mind all listeners' dreams. It grants them a temporary +5 to their Spirit stat (increased Spirit bar by 500 temporarily) for an hour after you finish your song. Costs 50 Spirit per minute while singing.

Swimming\- Level: 7 (limit 7) 68% to next level. Consumes 8 stamina per minute. Strong currents, large waves, bad weather, and wounds double the cost. You can swim. Further training will aid you in resisting deep sea currents, being able to stay afloat in a river's rapids or during a storm. Devil Fruit users may not have this skill.

 **Inventory**

 _Clothing_ :

2 cargo capri pants, 2 short shorts, 5 tank tops, 3 t-shirts (2 black, 1 blue), Grey hoodie, swim suit, sweat pants, combat boots. Villager sunhat(short brim). Two bikinis(blue pokadots, black), stolen grey and blue swim trunks (boulras). 4 embroidered vests, 3 sashes(green, blue, red), loose cloth capri harem style pants, sandals, cloth shoes.

Emerald green captains coat with a flared tail. Black and blue embroidery all about the edges with a large stylized black egret amid white jasmine like flowers embroidered upon the back. 2,000 B

5 silk bandanas (emerald green with embroidered designs in gold, black, or white) 50 B ea

Googles: dark brown leather with clear crystalline glass. Bronze dragon décor . 100 B

Siren Arm Guards: made from deep sea coral with golden inlay. Reduce all damage taken to the area guarded by them by 10 points. Will take an entire attack that would cut off the arm and break in its place. Total hp: 200. Breaks once hp is gone.

 _Maps_ :

2 Treasure Maps (locations undiscovered)

Map of West blue

Map of North blue

Star maps (7)

Pictures of carved maps from Ship's Graveyard (7) (locations undiscovered)

 _Books_ :

Jasmine's Logbook- contains notes on your journey so far, includes pictures and maps.

Bloody Bergaher's Log Book – contains information on West Blue only

Book of Brewing: Sweet Ohara Sake, Sinbad's Sinful Wine, Sparrow Rum, Foul's Rotgut, Gladstone Rum

Book of Legends: a collection of myths about various islands throughout the world, focusing on the Grand Line.

Photo Album-contains pictures of crew, pretty locations visited, defeated creatures and friends met along the way.

Grandline Myths, Siren's Call: the Adventures of Captain Toshiro (vol1 to 4), Alcoholics Anonymous :Brewing on the Sea, A Barrel, A Plant, and You, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Hunt Them, Path of Furies: a ship that sails for vengeance!, Tracks of Great Marines Throughout History, Nanny Oggs' Tales for the Lonely Sailor, Cookbook by a Lancre Witch, Everything's Edible: A How To Survive Guide.

 _Items_ : (B=beri, ea=each)

Large Pirate Knife: Deals 3 slashing damage per strike.

RedWood Bo Staff: iron reinforced- Deals 10 damage per strike in the hands of a trained user.

Steel Naginata: steel blade on a reinforced staff- Deals 35 damage per strike in the hands of a trained user. *uses bo staff katas as well as naginata specific styles*

Gōrudenkorāru- 'golden coral' a named blade belonging to the Medici royal family (grand line kingdom) Stolen 10 years ago. Estimated worth: 100,000 beri- family willing to pay three times that. Deals 50 slashing damage per strike in the hands of a trained user.

2 Molotov Cocktails (deals 100 fire damage to all targets in a 10ft radius)

Packet of chocolate flower seeds

Stolen Denden mushi (fax, printer, and phone attachments)

Erhu- a musical instrument

Chest full of carved wooden placards (designs of birds, oceans, monsters) different colored wood cut outs in addition to small gems placed with the art. Stone statuettes (5 to 10 inches high) of various heros and creatures, gemstones details added. Total worth estimated 20,936 beri

Event chest (small chest of black wood with bronze edgings): 3 black pearls(1,000 B ea), 16 1-inch perals (100 B ea), 24 1/2-inch pearls (50 B ea), 15 2-inch Emeralds (1,000 B ea), 37 dark blue Jasper (50 B ea), 23 Star Rose Quartz (50 B ea). Total worth estimated: 23,800 B

Strange rod (unidentified), Large Dial from the Sky Islands (unidentified)

1 Glowing Coral Bonsai Sculptures 500 B. Gently glowing a pale pink, with blood red and sunset orange coral stalks twinned together like a bonsai tree.

1 Creepily Carved Coral Bonsai Sculptures 300 B. Creepily carved pale pink and blood red coral stalks twinned together like a screaming bonsai tree, emits a soft orange glow.

Bronze Dragon Statue (15 in long, 5 in tall) 750 B

 _Booze_

1 bottle of Ohara Sake

1 bottle of Elderberry wine

2 bottles of Gladstone Rum

 **Money** : 5,0067 Beri

 **Ship** : _Lady Lark_ , 64' Schooner (worth~ 70 million) built of Elderwood with a coral woodwax coating.

 **Oceanic Bank:** 65,000 stored; accruing .05% interest quarterly (payout May 30th)

 **Bank of Jones** : 140,064 berries.

 **Bounty Tracker** : (includes everyone of note she has defeated or helped defeat)

Bloody Bergaher and his crew of 15. Turned in Alive. Collected 5,000 Beri

Gladwin 'Foul' Rogue for 8,000,000 beri. Crew 'Foul Rogues' of 13 all turned in alive. +5,000 beri.

Iron Morty of the Foul Rogues. Collected 5,000,000

Hornblower "Drummer" Pete of the Sea Hounds. Uncollected bounty of 5,035,000 Beri

Barton Hound Captain of the Sea Dog. Uncollected bounty of 5,200,000 Beri

Aozora "Gentleman Sadist" Sado Captain of the Raging Penguin. Collected bounty of 4,670,000 Beri

Ogura "Bloody Wall" Koji of the Tuxedo Pirates. Collected bounty of 5,010,000 Beri

Loran Swan Captain of the Emerald Swan. Collected bounty of 6,300,000 Beri

 _Total bounty collected: 28,990,000 beri_

 _Total notable bounties defeated: (Must have a bounty of 1 mill or greater) 7_

 **Quest Log**

Optional Quest: Conquer the Redline

Climb the tallest peak of the Redline. +1000 XP upon reaching the tallest peak

Quest: X Marks the Spot! 

Find and visit the location of the hidden treasure on your map! +200 xp per map. Maps: 2

Quest: Follow the Stars!

Find and visit the location marked by the star map. +200 xp per map. Maps: 7 total (potential islands: Sealsburg, Belkra)

Undiscovered: 5

Potentially Discovered: Sealsburg, Belkra

Disclaimer: I do not own the books I referenced in her book section.


	10. Chapter 13 Bios

_**Chapter 13 Bios**_

 **Jasmine's Bio**

 **Captain of the** _ **Lady Lark**_

 **Level 7 563/700**

Reputation: Neutral 5 ( Notoriety: 50 || Prestige: 55)

 **Status** : Health 470 | Spirit 1670 | Stamina 1610

Unknown Status Effect: 0% Incubation

Wounds: Dislocated Elbow (~38% healed)

 **Stats**

Mind 21

Body 16

Spirit 16

Speed 16

Luck 13

 **Feats**

 _Bardic Magic_ : Your music can inspire people to greatness or wound their spirit. Can keep allies from falling to Conqueror's Haki or running away.—Dependent upon Musician Level versus Haki user's level.

 _Ear of the Critic:_ You are adept at understanding sounds, melodies, and locating them as well as judging them. Debuffs or statuses caused by sound based attacks are easier to resist. Because of your well trained ear, off tune sounds are double offensive.

 _Legendary Water Affinity:_ You have an affinity for the element water. While in water you can swim faster, attack as per normal, and regenerate faster. Elemental Martial Arts(water) is doubled in effectiveness. Can have only one Major or Legendary Affinity and one Minor Affinity.

 _Loot Senses Tingling:_ Your ability to sniff out loot and find it is impressive: you can practically hear the gold calling you! +1 Luck

 _Ohara Native_ : You can read the lost language, the Poneglyphs. The World Government has its eye on you: +50 Notoriety

 _Sleeping Beauty_ : Sleeping doubles the amount of your regeneration while asleep. It also removes all status effects and reduces the effects of Wounds.

 **Skills**

Appraise: Level: 4 (limit 7) 13% to next level. You know how to appraise treasure to get an idea of what it's worth. Further training to increase knowledge and accuracy.

Archeology: Level: 2 (limit 7) 68% to next level. You can glean information from ruins and bones. Further training to know on sight which culture was where, how long ago it fell, and how to decode what actually happened there.

Brewing: Level: 4 (limit 9) 0% to next level. Every good party needs music and alcohol! You have been taught how to brew alcoholic drinks. Max Skill Level Limit raised by 2 for being a West Blue native.

Critical Strike: Level 6: (limit 7) 13 % to next level. Spend 150 Spirit to double an attack's damage and 20% more likely chance to hit. [each level decreases cost by 10 (min cost 50 spirit) and increases chance to hit by 5% every 10 levels (max % 50)]

First Aid: Level 5: (limit 7) 62% to next level. You can bandage wounds and stop bleeding status effects. Further training increases the types of wounds you can help heal and diagnosing what damage has been done. Higher levels also allow you to return health or stamina.

(level 5 unlock) _Bonesetter_ : You have learned how to set broken bones: decreases the time spent healing a broken bone by 25%.

Martial Artist (bo staff)- Grants the starting style of Simple Monkey. Simple Monkey incorporates leaps and long stabs. Further training or feats opens up other styles. May be combined with Elemental Martial Art styles.

 _Simple Monkey Style_ (bo staff, unarmed): Level: 7 (limit 7) 99% to next level. Consumes 4 stamina per minute, deals 7 bludgeoning damage per strike

 _Silent Serpent Style_ (unarmed): Level: 5 (limit 7) 34% to next level. Consumes 6 stamina per minute, deals 5 piercing damage.

Styles unlocked: Stone Monkey (req: 20 body, lvl 10 simple monkey)

Navigation\- Level 7 (limit 7) 99% to next level. You know how to use maps, stars, and compasses to guide a ship. Further increasing will allow you do sail without stars, maps, or compasses.

Rokushiki Style: -Skill Unknown-

 _Soru_ : Level 5 (limit 5) 13% to next level. Use 50 Spirit per minute to boost your speed by 10%. A Rokushiki technique where the spirit is used to enhance speed. Level capped at 5 until Rokushiki style is learned or a teacher is found.

Sailor: Level: 7 (limit 7) 99% to next level. You know how to rig the sails, steer, and clean a medium sailing boat. Further training will lead to understanding more complex and different ships.

Singing: Level: 8 (limit 9) 46% to next level. Consumes 2 stamina per minute. Utilizing Bardic Magic consumes an additional 12 Spirit per minute. You know how to sing and are no longer tone deaf. Skill Level Limit raised by 2 for being a West Blue native.

Lv 5 Song: _Inspire Dreams_ : your voice brings to mind all your listeners' dreams. It grants them a temporary +5 to their Spirit stat (increased Spirit bar by 500 temporarily) for an hour after you finish your song. Costs 50 Spirit per minute while singing.

Swimming\- Level: 7 (limit 7) 68% to next level. Consumes 4 stamina per minute. Strong currents, large waves, bad weather, and wounds double the cost. You can swim. Further training will aid you in resisting deep sea currents, being able to stay afloat in a river's rapids or during a storm. Devil Fruit users may not have this skill.

 **Inventory**

 _Clothing_ :

2 cargo capri pants, 2 short shorts, 5 tank tops, 3 t-shirts (2 black, 1 blue), Grey hoodie, swim suit, sweat pants, combat boots. Villager sunhat(short brim). Two bikinis(blue pokadots, black), stolen grey and blue swim trunks (boulras). 4 embroidered vests, 3 sashes(green, blue, red), loose cloth capri harem style pants, sandals, cloth shoes. Winter coat and pants.

Emerald green captains coat with a flared tail. Black and blue embroidery all about the edges with a large stylized black egret amid white jasmine like flowers embroidered upon the back. 2,000 B

5 silk bandanas (emerald green with embroidered designs in gold, black, or white) 50 B ea

Googles: dark brown leather with clear crystalline glass. Bronze dragon décor. 100 B

Siren Arm Guards: made from deep sea coral with golden inlay. Reduce all damage taken to the area guarded by them by 10 points. Will take an entire attack that would cut off the arm and break in its place. Total hp: 200. Breaks once hp is gone.

 _Maps_ :

2 Treasure Maps (locations undiscovered)

Map of West blue

Map of North blue

Star maps (7)

Pictures of carved maps from Ship's Graveyard (7) (locations undiscovered)

 _Books_ :

Jasmine's Logbook- contains notes on your journey so far, includes pictures and maps.

Bloody Bergaher's Log Book – contains information on West Blue only

Book of Brewing: Sweet Ohara Sake, Sinbad's Sinful Wine, Sparrow Rum, Foul's Rotgut, Gladstone Rum

Book of Legends: a collection of myths about various islands throughout the world, focusing on the Grand Line.

Photo Album-contains pictures of crew, pretty locations visited, defeated creatures and friends met along the way.

Grandline Myths, Siren's Call: the Adventures of Captain Toshiro (vol1 to 4), Alcoholics Anonymous: Brewing on the Sea, A Barrel A Plant and You, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Hunt Them, Path of Furies: a ship that sails for vengeance!, Tracks of Great Marines Throughout History, Nanny Oggs' Tales for the Lonely Sailor, Cookbook by a Lancre Witch, Everything's Edible: A How To Survive Guide.

 _I_ _tems_ : (B=beri, ea=each)

Large Pirate Knife: Deals 3 slashing damage per strike.

RedWood Bo Staff: iron reinforced- Deals 10 damage per strike in the hands of a trained user.

Steel Naginata: steel blade on a reinforced staff- Deals 35 damage per strike in the hands of a trained user. *uses bo staff katas as well as naginata specific styles*

Gōrudenkorāru- 'golden coral' a named blade belonging to the Medici royal family (grand line kingdom) Stolen 10 years ago. Estimated worth: 100,000 beri- family willing to pay three times that. Deals 50 slashing damage per strike in the hands of a trained user.

2 Molotov Cocktails (deals 100 fire damage to all targets in a 10ft radius)

Packet of chocolate flower seeds

Stolen Denden mushi (fax, printer, and phone attachments)

Erhu- a musical instrument

Chest full of carved wooden placards (designs of birds, oceans, monsters) different colored wood cut outs in addition to small gems placed with the art. Stone statuettes (5 to 10 inches high) of various heros and creatures, gemstones details added. Total worth estimated 20,936 beri

Event chest (small chest of black wood with bronze edgings): 3 black pearls(1,000 B ea), 16 1-inch perals (100 B ea), 24 1/2-inch pearls (50 B ea), 15 2-inch Emeralds (1,000 B ea), 37 dark blue Jasper (50 B ea), 23 Star Rose Quartz (50 B ea). Total worth estimated: 23,800 B

Strange rod (unidentified), Large Dial from the Sky Islands (unidentified)

1 Glowing Coral Bonsai Sculptures 500 B. Gently glowing a pale pink, with blood red and sunset orange coral stalks twinned together like a bonsai tree.

1 Creepily Carved Coral Bonsai Sculptures 300 B. Creepily carved pale pink and blood red coral stalks twinned together like a screaming bonsai tree, emits a soft orange glow.

Bronze Dragon Statue (15 in long, 5 in tall) 750 B

 _Booze_

1 bottle of Ohara Sake

1 bottle of Elderberry wine

2 bottles of Gladstone Rum

 **Money** : 360 Beri

 **Ship** : _Lady Lark_ , 64' Schooner (worth~ 70 million) built of Elderwood with a coral woodwax coating.

 **Oceanic Bank:** 65,000 stored; accruing .05% interest quarterly (payout May 30th)

 **Bank of Jones** : 128,000 berries.

 **Bounty Tracker** : (includes everyone of note she has defeated or helped defeat)

Bloody Bergaher and his crew of 15. Turned in Alive. Collected 5,000 Beri

Gladwin 'Foul' Rogue for 8,000,000 beri. Crew 'Foul Rogues' of 13 all turned in alive. +5,000 beri.

Iron Morty of the Foul Rogues. Collected 5,000,000

Hornblower "Drummer" Pete of the Sea Hounds. Uncollected bounty of 5,035,000 Beri

Barton Hound Captain of the Sea Dog. Uncollected bounty of 5,200,000 Beri

Aozora "Gentleman Sadist" Sado Captain of the Raging Penguin. Collected bounty of 4,670,000 Beri

Ogura "Bloody Wall" Koji of the Tuxedo Pirates. Collected bounty of 5,010,000 Beri

Loran Swan Captain of the Emerald Swan. Collected bounty of 6,300,000 Beri

 _Total bounty collected: 28,990,000 beri_

 _Total notable bounties defeated: (Must have a bounty of 1 mill or greater) 7_

 **Quest Log**

Optional Quest: Conquer the Redline

Climb the tallest peak of the Redline. +1000 XP upon reaching the tallest peak

Quest: X Marks the Spot! 

Find and visit the location of the hidden treasure on your map! +200 xp per map. Maps: 2

Quest: Follow the Stars!

Find and visit the location marked by the star map. +200 xp per map. Maps: 7 total (potential islands: Sealsburg, Belkra)

Undiscovered: 5

Discovered: 0

* * *

 **Kanjiro's Bio**

 **Chef of the** _ **Lady Lark**_

 **Level 10**

Reputation: -150 ( Notoriety: 150 || Prestige: 0)

Status: Health 570 | Spirit 1550 | Stamina 2400

 **Stats**

Mind 15

Body 22

Spirit 15

Speed 21

Luck 5

 **Feats:**

 _Background: Tavern Brawler_ : +50 notoriety, +2 skill max level in Fighter skill and unlocks the Brawlers style, +100 Stamina and Health. Knows how to use whatever is nearby to win a fight, be it in a bar or on the sea.

 _Background: Apprenticed Swordsman_ : +2 skill max level in Swordsman skill. +1 Body, +1 Speed. Taken as an apprentice for a time by a strong swordsman and trained in the way of the blade.

 _Bring me meat:_ Eating meat replenishes health faster. The more delicious the food the more health it grants back. Meat also decreases the effects of lingering Wounds.

 _Berserk Rage_ : Blood and pain causes you to become filled with the urge to spill more of it: When blood (yours or others) is spilled you deal 25% more damage. You are more likely to react with anger in situations however. +50 Notoriety

 _Thick Skinned_ : Your natural skin is thicker and stronger than normal; you take 10% less damage from each hit. Hits that only deal 20 points do nothing. +1 Body

 _Wanted Man_ : You have a bounty! +50 Notoriety. Additional 10 Notoriety per 10 Million Beri. Bounty of 2 million

 **Skills:**

Cooking :Level10 (limit 10) You know how to cook simple recipes that involve a stove. Further training to increase deliciousness, use of different or exotic ingredients, and more complex recipes.

(level 10) Healing Meat: Meat based dishes help speed up the healing of those who eat it (reduce any wounds taken by 10% and grant 100 health)

Critical Strike: Level 10 (limit 10) Spend 100 Spirit to double an attack's damage and 25% more likely chance to hit.

Fighter : Level 12 (limit 12) (all weapons minus Bo staff, blades, unarmed, and nunchaku) Consumes 1 stamina per minute, deals (level) 12 additional damage of the weapons type.

 _Brawlers Style_ : (Level 12) Wounds dealt have a 12% chance to cause bleeding or broken bones. % is the level in the style. Can be used unarmed or wielding improvised weapons.

Fishing: Level 10 (limit 10) You know how to fish for small or medium creatures in lakes and the oceans. Further training unlocks sky seas, rivers, and larger creatures.

Foraging: Level 10 (maxed) You know how to forage in the wilderness and can recognize poisonous fruits.

Hunting: Level 10 (limit 10) you know how to stalk prey, make traps, and how to hunt wild beasts.

(level 10) _Bane of Beasts_ You deal 10% more damage to creatures or Zoan devil fruit users.

Sailor: Level 10 (limit 10) You know how to rig the sails, steer, and clean a large sailing ship. Further training will lead to understanding more complex and different ships

Swimming: Level 10 (maxed) You can swim. Further training will aid you in resisting deep sea currents, being able to stay afloat in a river's rapids or during a storm. Devil Fruit users may not have this skill. Consumes 1 stamina per minute. Strong currents, large waves, bad weather, and wounds double the cost.

Swordsman (blades)- Grants the starting style of Slashing Wind. Further training or feats opens up other styles. May be combined with Martial Art styles to unlock special styles. Damage is in addition to the weapons damage. Max level limit +2

 _Slashing Wind._ :Level 12: Incorporates wider swings and focuses on dodging rather than parrying. Consumes 1 stamina per minute, deals (level) 12 slashing damage

 _Strong Swing Style_ : Level: 12 Focuses on brute strength over speed but not sacrificing defense. Consumes 1 stamina per minute, deals (level) 12 slashing damage

 _Iron Wall Style_ : Level 4 Defensive stance. Reduces incoming damage by 4% if it hits. Requires Strong Swing Style. Consumes 6 stamina per minute, deals 4 slashing damage

 _Flashing Stab:_ Level 12 Focuses on hard hitting fast stabs with little defense. Consumes 1 stamina per minute, deals (level) 12 slashing damage

 **Items of Note:**

 _Chi Okami_ (Blood Wolf): Great Sword, large red blade with silver decals and a hilt shaped like a wolf. One of the 50 Ryo Wazamono. Won in a fight with marine Lieutenant Bubby Le Franz who gave him his 2 million bounty for 'stealing' his blade.

* * *

 **Majin D. Kaito's Bio**

 **Cabin Boy of the** _ **Lady Lark**_

 **Level 5**

Reputation: Runaway Boy 0 ( Notoriety: 0 || Prestige: 0)

Status: Health 410 (660 Zoan form) | Spirit 1060 | Stamina 1910

 **Stats**

Mind 16

Body 19 (20 in Zoan)

Spirit 10

Speed 17 (20 in Zoan)

Luck 15

 **Feats:**

Background :Will of D: Must have D as your middle initial (only applicable at level 1) +2 to Health, Stamina, and Sprit per level. +2 Luck, +2 Body

Gourmet: Eating food cooked by a chef of lvl 10 or above restores status bars and reduces the effects of lingering wounds. Food cooked by a chef with less than lvl 10 in that skill has no effect while badly cooked food causes damage.

Sleeping Beauty: Sleeping doubles the amount of your regeneration while asleep. It also removes all status effects and reduces the effects of Wounds.

 **Skills:**

Devil Fruit: Monkey (Tamarin model). Level 5 (limit 5) Cannot swim and immediately starts to drown. Any body of water and sea stone takes away the devil fruit powers and causes exhaustion to take effect. Tamarian Model grants +1 Body and +2 Speed when consumed. (-1 to Body and -2 to speed while in the water)

 _Zoan form_ : unarmed claws can use Unarmed skill styles. Consumes 6 stamina and 2 spirit per minute, deals 5 slashing damage in addition to a style damage. Can wield weapons and their styles with tail or hands. Grants +3 Speed, +1 Body, +250 Health while in Zoan form. (Health gained=50*skill level)

Fighter:Level 5 (limit 5) (all weapons minus Bo staff, blades, unarmed, and nunchaku): consumes 6 stamina per minute, deals 5 damage of the weapons type

 _Pistoleer_ : Level 5 (limit 5)

 _Axeman_ : Level 5 (limit 5)

Hunting: Level 5 (limit 5) You know how to stalk prey, make traps, and how to hunt wild beasts.

Martial Artist (Bo Staff, unarmed)- Each starts with a beginning style (Simple Monkey, Strong Fist, Spinning Wind). Further training or feats opens up other styles. May be combined with Elemental Martial Art styles

 _Simple Monkey:_ Level 5 (limit 5) Consumes 6 stamina per minute, deals 5 bludgeoning damage

Sailor: Level 5 (limit 5) You know how to rig the sails, steer, and clean a medium sailing ship. Further training will lead to understanding more complex and different ships

Sneaking : Level 5 (limit 5)

Swordsman (blades)- Grants the starting style of Slashing Wind. Further training or feats opens up other styles. May be combined with Martial Art styles to unlock special styles. Damage is in addition to the weapons damage.

 _Slashing Wind._ :Level 12: Incorporates wider swings and focuses on dodging rather than parrying. Consumes 1 stamina per minute, deals (level) 12 slashing damage

 **Items of Note:**

none


End file.
